Freaky Friday
by FemFanFic
Summary: Thanks to the Twins, Ron and Ginny swap bodies. Hormones take over and smut soon ensues! Warnings: Weaslycest, smut, body swap. Don't like, don't read. RnR!


Author's Note: This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, but never got around to

**Author's Note: This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, but never got around to...**

Summary: Thanks to the Twins, Ron and Ginny swap bodies. Hormones take over and smut soon ensues!

Warning: Incest, smut, sex!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters or places therein. All I own is the plot and a nasty mind!

"Alright, I think it's ready." George said.

"I concur." Fred agreed, holding the twins' newest contraption. He pressed a button, causing it to shake and whirr. After a while, it calmed down.

"Well?" George asked.

"Nothing..." Fred sighed. "It's almost midnight, I'm going to get some sleep, we can work on it tomorrow."

Ginny woke up to familiar surroundings. The only problem was, these weren't _her_ surroundings. They were Ron's. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see that everything was blurry. Sitting up in the bed, she ran her hand through her hair, which was incredibly short. Warily, she touched her face, to find that it _wasn't_ her face. Grasping at the nightstand next to her, she found Ron's glasses and shoved them on her face. She stumbled over to a mirror on the wall to see Ron's face staring back at her. "Oh god!" She thought. Somehow, she was _in Ron's body!_ She tried to think how this could have happened. She didn't remember casting any spells or drinking any potions the previous day, nor did she recall Ron doing either activity, other than a quick drying spell for his underwear. Perhaps one of Fred and George's inventions had somehow brought this down on her. She sat back down on the bed, embarrassed. How was she going to handle this situation? Then, suddenly, she had another problem on her hands.

Ron woke up and immediately swung his hand out to grab his glasses. Instead, his hand grabbed thin air... there was nothing there, not even a nightstand. Opening his eyes, he looked around. The nightstand was on the other side of the bed... his bed covers were pink... _he could see without glasses_! Something weird was going on here... He quickly stood up, and just barely avoided landing flat on his face. He was somehow more top-heavy than he was used to. He looked down to see two beautiful breasts jutting out of his chest. He looked at his hands, which were much softer than his own actual hands, and his never grew out this long. Slowly the realization of his predicament dawned on him, and he ran to Ginny's mirror, to see her face, not his, reflected. He stifled a scream and fell back on the bed, thinking. Soon, his thoughts, as would any young man's in this situation would have, turned dirty and with a wicked grin, he stepped in front of the mirror again.

Ginny sat on the bed staring down at her pajama-pants. A huge bulge had formed under them and she didn't know what to do. It wouldn't go away as she waited, so she reluctantly pulled the pants down, freeing her brother's rather large endowment. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around it, staring at it all the while. She stroked it, feeling a shock of pleasure run through her whole body. She'd never masturbated as herself, and it was odd that her first sexual experience of any kind was in a boy's body. She stroked the penis again, squeezing it quickly then releasing it. She began to pump it up and down, moaning as pleasure washed over her. The feelings grew more intense and her movements sped faster and faster. Before she knew it, there was an explosion of pure pleasure and a hot, white liquid poured down over her hands. It soon began to dry and become sticky, and Ginny quickly made her way to the bathroom to wash it off.

Ron stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself-in Ginny's body-as he slowly began to remove every article of clothing, one by one. Once completely naked, he cupped his breasts, running his thumbs over the hardening nipples. His hands wandered downward, caressing his stomach, then rubbing his hips. The index finger and thumb of his left hand found the clitoris, slowly massaging it as Ron became very wet. He slipped a finger of his right hand inside of the untouched vagina, slowly moving it in and out. His ministrations began to speed up and deepen slowly as the pleasure built up. He groaned softly, then louder, collapsing to the ground as his legs became too weak to support him. He turned his face to the floor to muffle his scream as juices spurted out of Ginny's womanhood, all over him. He quickly threw on a nightgown and headed to the bathroom.

Ginny was washing cum off of her hand when Ron walked in. Ginny instantly turned towards him, accidentally flinging a bit of water on him. "What the _bloody_ hell is going on here?" Ginny asked, irate.

"I was going to ask the same thing, but obviously_ you've_ been having a little fun." Ron said, smirking.

"Oh shut up, it's not like _you_ haven't!" Ginny retorted. Ron ignored her and, shucking the nightgown, jumped into the shower. "_Ron!"_ Ginny complained.

"What, never seen yourself naked before?" Ron asked humorously as he turned on the hot water.

Ginny sighed. "I think I need to shower too. Your bed cover stink to high heaven." She discarded the pajamas and stepped into the shower next to Ron... herself... Ron. She let the hot water flow over herself and tried not to think of anything else. Unfortunately, Ron's body was doing plenty of thinking for her, and she heard Ron laugh. "What?!" She asked, self-conscious

"You got a boner." Ron said, smiling.

"Not again!" Ginny groaned.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said, quickly putting his lips around Ginny's dick. Ginny jerked away.

"Ron!!" She shouted, slapping him. She then realized how good that had felt and, as though he had read her mind, Ron placed his lips on her erection again. His tongue danced around it, causing Ginny to lightly buck. He suckled it lightly, then stronger, moving up and down the shaft rapidly until Ginny came in his mouth. Swallowing the semen, he then wrapped his hands around Ginny's... his... Ginny's neck and placed his lips against hers. Ginny stiffened. "This is so weiiiirrrrd..." She moaned, but Ron covered her lips with his once again, his tongue pressing against hers, demanding access which he soon gained. Instinct soon kicked in on Ginny's part, and she began to caress Ron, licking at his hardened nipples and kissing all over his body. In a short amount of time, she felt an erection coming on again, and positioned the massive penis in front of Ron's vagina, thrusting in slowly as Ron gasped. They slid to the floor of the shower as Ginny moved in and out of Ron, twitching at the intense pleasure of intercourse. After what seemed like only a few short moments, they both orgasmed, exchanging fluids and moans, collapsing, exhausted, as the hot, steamy water washed their fluids away.

--  
**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated but please, no flames or reviews telling me how wrong this was.. Believe me I understand and I accepted the fact that I have a sick mind long ago. If you didn't like this type of story, you shouldn't have read it. I gave you fair warning. Ideas for later chapters? Situations? Want a threesome? Lemme know! I like reviews!**


End file.
